


Maybe

by nocturnalHERB16



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalHERB16/pseuds/nocturnalHERB16
Summary: Y/N meets a certain detective on her first day in Chicago.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: dead body, discovery of body part
> 
> Y/F/N - Your First Name  
> Y/L/N - Your Last Name
> 
> This is the very first fic that I have written. It is originally posted on tumblr.
> 
> Part 1:

It was your first time in Chicago. You’ve always wanted to visit the city but didn’t have time so when you were given an opportunity from work, you took it. You worked as a freelance photographer and sometimes modeled (coz modeling always earned you more money than being a photographer). However this time, you would be working as both. A friend recommended you to be a model for an upcoming brand in Chicago and they were looking for new faces so your friend recommended you and just like that you needed to be in Chicago for an indefinite time. The photographer of the brand found out that you were also a photographer so he got you some minor gigs if your modeling schedule allowed it.

Anyways, you’ve just been going around with your camera taking random pictures since you didn’t have anything scheduled until the next day. You were in a park taking pictures of people doing various activities and random spots in the park and when you were reviewing your photos, you noticed that one of your shots had something weird on the side. Taking a closer look, you saw a bloody arm. Since you remembered where you took that picture, you went back to the location and there was indeed an arm poking out of a trash bag. Not knowing what to do, you dialed 911 and reported what you found.

It took about five minutes for police in uniforms to arrive. You pointed to where you found the arm and gave your statement. They told you to wait for the detectives to come in case they had anymore questions. You sat down on a nearby bench and waited. About ten more minutes later, several more police officers came and started putting up tape to keep people away from the vicinity, among them were several people who you knew had more authority than those officers in uniform. One stood to out you, a tall hot guy, brunette. He had a chiseled face and you wondered if he ever tried out for a modeling career coz he was that handsome.

You watched as they approached the crime scene, as they started going around looking for more clues and whatnot. You also noticed how one of those officers in uniform pointed in your general direction as if they were talking about you as the handsome guy you couldn’t take your eyes off looked in your direction. You watched as he and his partner, a blonde woman walk towards you.

“Excuse me, miss. I’m Detective Jay Halstead and this is my partner Detective Upton. They said you were the one who found the arm. Can you tell us what happened?” Tall hot guy said to you as his partner nodded her head and gave you an assuring smile.

You stood and nodded, “Uh, yeah. I was taking random pictures and uhm, when I was reviewing my pics, I found something weird so I zoomed in and well, it turned out to be an arm. I still remembered the spot where I took the pics so I went back and when I confirmed it really was an arm I called 911.”

The two looked at each other and then the woman asked to see your photos which you didn’t hesitate to show her. “Uhm, you can make a copy of the pics and I’ll even delete the pics wherein the arm is shown since I think they would be considered as evidence. But uhm I just need my camera and SD card back, I’m a photographer so I will need those in the future.” You told the two and they nodded. “Alright, hold on, let me copy these onto our laptop and delete any pics that shows the arm. It might take a moment so just wait there.” Detective Upton told you while her partner stayed with you.

“Uhm, miss…” Detective Halstead asked and you remembered that you have yet to introduce yourself. “Oh I’m sorry, my name is Y/F/N Y/L/N. I actually just got to Chicago this morning for an indefinite stay here due to work so uhm if you need to contact me, here’s my card.” You told him as you opened a pocket from your camera bag and gave your card to him.

“Alright, thanks for your statement and details. Uhm, here’s my card if you think of anything else. Thanks also for you cooperation, miss.” He told you as his partner came back and gave your SD card back.

After that day, you couldn’t get out the smile of the handsome detective out of your mind. The same with Jay, he couldn’t forget how beautiful you looked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn’t until a few days later that you get to see the handsome Detective Halstead once again. You both had a sense of deja vu since well you met in the same park. This time you were at work. One of the locations of the photoshoot for the brand you’re a model for was in the same park you met Detective Halstead. Together with the crew and other models, you were all cleaning up after an several hours of doing shots in the sun. And now that the sun was about to set, you were done for the day. You had changed into some jeans, graphic shirt and leather jacket. You were just waiting for one of the models to finish changing since she was your ride back to the office. While waiting, you were fiddling with your camera and was taking some random shots once again when you noticed a suspicious looking guy carrying a large trash bag towards the some trees so you took your camera, hid behind a nearby bush and took continuous shots of the guy who was dumping the bag behind trees. You didn't stop taking pictures until you saw the guy disappear in the distance. You reviewed your pictures and saw that you were able to take some pictures of the guy’s face which you smiled at. You looked back to your friend and saw that she was still changing so you decided you wanted to take a closer look at the bag that was left behind but a Dalmatian got there first, the dog and its owner discovered the dead body first and when the owner screamed bloody murder, you couldn’t help but run to her and ask what happened. And looking at what the Dalmatian was poking earlier, you stared into the dead eyes of a white male.

Police came and the camera crew you were with were stuck in the park coz they also approached the Dalmatian owner earlier when she screamed bloody murder. So the police officers in uniforms asked all of you to stay to give your own statements to the detectives in charge with the case. You were kind of hoping that a certain detective would come so that you will have some sort of comfort from seeing a familiar face after seeing a dead body.

As you waited with the Dalmatian owner who you came to know Gail, you saw several familiar faces approaching the scene. You couldn’t help but breathe out a relieved sigh.

The detectives first approached the camera crew who you were with since they kept on saying that they needed to be somewhere else and since you weren’t in a hurry to leave you decided to just be one of the last people to be interviewed. Your ride back to the office also went ahead of you since she had another appointment tonight and you assured her that you’ll just get a cab back to your apartment.

Once the others were done and all was left to be interviewed were you and Gail, you couldn’t help but think that you need a drink tonight, maybe something strong.

“Miss Y/F/N Y/L/N, we meet again.” Detective Halstead said as he approached you, this time with another partner, another tall black guy.

“Hi Detective. Can’t say its nice to see you considering the situation.” You greeted back and he chuckled.

“Hi, I’m Detective Kevin Atwater. I heard you were the one who found the arm in the other day.” Said detective told you and you nodded.

“Can you tell us what happened? We talked to your co-workers, said you were all wrapping things up from the photoshoot since the sun was setting when they heard a woman scream and saw you were rushing towards her and well, they said you looked like you wanted to vomit.” Halstead said as he read the multiple statements of the camera crew you were with.

“Uhm, yeah. I was waiting for Hazel, one of the other models t finish changing coz she’s my ride back to the office. Uh, I was getting bored so I took random pics again like last time when I saw someone acting suspiciously so I followed said person with my camera. Here.” You told the two detectives and gave them your sd card. “Uhm, here’s the pics I took. Hope they can help with the investigation. Just give me back the memory card after the case or after you’ve copied them to your files. I don’t really care when, just uhm, catch this guy. When I approached Gail to calm her down, I saw the body. The eyes were staring at me and well it was just traumatizing.” Halstead took the card from your hand and nodded.

“Hey, thanks for this. It will help us with the case. And uh, sorry you had to see that. It must have been scary for you.” Atwater said to you and you smiled while Halstead watched you in concern.

Jay Halstead for once wanted to hug you. He thought about what you saw and knew it must have scared you a lot. He and the others were already used to this kind of things but you, you were not.

“Hey, do you need a ride to anywhere? I can drop you off or something.” He offered to you and he saw a smile graze your lips. It was a sad smile but it was a smile nonetheless. You shook your head, a no. “I think I’ll take a walk. I need to forget what I saw. Thanks for the offer and I hope you guys catch whoever did this. Hope next time I meet you guys, its in a happier setting.” You told the two detectives and walked away.

Jay Halstead watched you go with a sad smile. Kevin Atwater watched his friend watch you leave. “You like her, don’t you?” Kevin asked Jay who looked at his friend who smiled. “Maybe.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and a certain detective from the Intelligence Unit meets again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of dead body
> 
> Part 2:

You were at your apartment, having finished eating dinner. You still couldn't forget the dead stare of the body from earlier. It made you think how police or those in that line of work could stomach something so morbid. You knew that sitting all alone in your apartment will not do you any good so you decided to go out. You changed into something comfortable yet shows your curves in a good way and your favorite leather jacket. You haven't really explored the area your apartment complex was located in so you had no idea where to go. You had decided to take a left then just see where the road takes you. A few minutes later, you see a sign, Molly's. You went in and instantly fell in love with the chill yet welcoming feel of the bar. 

You stuck out luck a sore thumb among the regulars but you didn't care. You really needed a drink after the things you have witnessed in the past couple of days. You approached the bar with a confident smile and ordered whiskey on the rocks. You wanted something strong right of the bat. The one manning the bar, a short guy which in your opinion looks like has lived life, gave you your drink and smiled. 

"Hey, I haven't seen you here before, you new?" He asked and you politely nodded. "Where you from if you don't mind me asking?" You responded with a smile and said your home city.  
"Ahhh, by the way, my name is Christopher Hermann, i co-own this place with two other friends of mine." You reacted by offering your hand for a shake and introduced yourself, Y/N Y/L/N."  
Then a Latina woman approached him, "Hey, so I was thinking we should promote Molly's more. Maybe start an online promotion or something." The Latina woman suggested and you couldn't help but eavesdrop. "Uhm, Gabby, I'm not really good with those kind of stuff but yeah I guess we can try online promotion." 

You then decided to cut in their conversation. "Hey, I couldn't help but hear that you want to try online promotion for your bar?" You asked the two owners and they looked at you, confused. Suddenly embarrassed, you gave them a card from your purse and introduced yourself to the Latina woman. "Hi, I'm Y/N Y/L/N. I'm a freelance photographer and I can help you with your online promotion if you need help." The two stared at you and Christopher immediately smiled and gladly accepted your offer. Details to be further discussed later.

Jay Halstead and the rest of Intelligence have all just arrived. They were there to celebrate the closing of the case of the serial killer that left dead bodies and body parts in his stead. The team was doing a toast about solving the case when Kevin Atwater saw you talking to Gabby Dawson and Christopher Hermann. He nudged Jay by the shoulder and pointed you out.  
"Hey Jay, isn't that Y/N, the one who let us borrow her sd card to catch our guy?" Kevin asked Jay, who immediately turned your way, just at the mention your name.  
"Halstead, go invite her to join us. I want to meet the person who helped us solve this case and made our jobs easier to catch the bad guy." Kim Burgess told Jay who nodded and seemed to be in a trance as he made his way to you.

"Miss Y/N Y/L/N, glad to finally see you in a better setting. Uhm, we found the guy with your help. Thanks for earlier." Jay said to you once he was at your side. You turned to see who was talking to you and smiled upon seeing Jay. You didn't expect to see him twice today. You were happy to see him. "Well, hello Detective. I'm glad I could be of service. Just doing my part as a good citizen of this country." You replied and Jay smiled. He already found you attractive yet somehow, the more you interact more with each other, it just seems to grow more and more.  
"So, the rest of the team wants to meet you. They said they wanted to say thanks to the woman who made our jobs catching the bad guys easier. You game?" Jay asked you and you let out a good natured laugh. "Sure, I'd like to meet Chicago's finest." You replied.

You and Jay made your way towards a table in the corner surrounded by an attractive group of people. You watched as they turned to face you as both you and Jay approached the table.  
"Guys, this is Y/N Y/L/N. Y/N, this my team, Intelligence Unit at the 21st District. You already know Hailey and Kevin. The rest are Adam Ruzek, Kim Burgess, Vanessa Rojas, and our boss, Sergeant Hank Voight." Jay said as he introduced each of his team members to you.

For the rest of the night, you met Chicago's finest responders. You became instant friends with Kim and Hailey. They also introduced you to doctors and nurses from Chicago Med and you met Jay's brother, Will. You also found out that the bar was co-owned by firefighters. In other words, you had one exciting and fun night after a stressing day you had. The whole time Jay stayed close to you. He didn't leave your side at all tonight, even when you had to use the restroom. Said something about you needing extra protection since you were kind of a trouble magnet, which you laughed at. 

Both you and Jay could feel that you two have some sort of connection, chemistry to be exact. The others in the bar that night could also see it. If they didn't know any better, they would think that you and Jay have known each other for a long time rather than just a few days.

Jay saw you as his moon, his light in the dark. You made everything seem brighter, better. You imagined Jay to be your one. It may be a bit too soon for such feelings but hey, love works in mysterious ways.


	3. Definitely Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spin-off of Maybe. 
> 
> Y/N goes on a first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of death, murder, unedited

The night you went to Molly's for a drink and met Chicago's first responders has gone and past. At present, you have been in Chicago for about a year now and are really good friends with everyone from House 51, District 21 and the doctors and nurses at Chicago Med.  
Of course, you and Jay were getting to know each other and have gone on a few dates which you both enjoyed. Some dates being just at each others apartment because either of you just wanted to stay in.

You could still recall your first date with Jay. It was December when Jay finally had the courage to ask you out on a date. You and Jay were at Molly's one night and he just blurted it out that he wanted to take you out on a date, after Will had nudged Jay to finally say the words.   
"Hey, Y/N, would you maybe want to go on a date with me?" Jay had asked and you smiled.  
Of course, you agreed. It was your first time to be in Chicago in December so you were experiencing the blizzard that Chicago has during winter season.  
Jay had told you to dress extra warm for your date because you guys would be doing something fun. Later, when you asked some of your friends for some help to get ready for your first date with Jay, they immediately jumped at the opportunity to dress you up.

As a model, you were the type to be able to just wear anything because you always managed to make everything that was given to you look good on you. Though you were one of the rising models in the industry, you were really talented that you brought out the beauty of any product. Because of this, you had a hard time knowing what looked good on you.   
So, some of your friends from your agency went to your apartment helped you picked out some pretty hot items you had received as gifts from the brands you had previously endorsed.  
Jay had told you to wear something warm so your friends suggest to go with black thermal leggings, a black laced trimmed camisole under a cute Christmas swear, and a long puffer coat, paired with cute winter faux snow boots. The girls did a simple makeup look for you and doing a braided half-up, half-down look for your hair.

Minutes after your friends had left and you thanked them for helping you prepare for your date, someone knocked on your apartment's front door. You knew it would be Jay so you immediately grabbed your purse and opened the door. Jay was left speechless upon seeing how great you looked.  
"Hey, Y/N, you rea----?" Jay had tried to say if you were ready but seeing how stunning you looked even if it was just a simple outfit, he couldn't help but admire you.  
"Jay?" You asked, snapping Jay out of his thoughts and gave you a handsome warm smile.  
"You're beautiful, Y/N. You took my breath away." Jay said to you, causing you to blush.  
"Thanks, Jay. Don't worry, you look great too." You replied as Jay just continued to look at you. He wanted to kiss you then and there but this was your first date together and he wanted to be a gentleman to you so he restrained himself from pulling you into him.  
"Let's go?" Jay asked after clearing his throat and you nodded. You managed to lock your door while Jay was busy looking at you.

The moment the two of you were outside your apartment building, you couldn't help but say a few words about how cold it was. You were still not used to how cold it could get in Chicago and Jay chuckled beside you. You were definitely thanking your friends for the thermal leggings they made you wear.  
"I grew up here in Chicago but I still can't get used to how to cold it sometimes get. Come on, let's hurry to my truck so I could blast the heater on max to keep us from freezing." Jay told you as he grabbed your hand and started pulling you towards his truck.

Once inside his truck, Jay turned on the heater and turned it up so the two of you won't freeze to death. He looked at you and smiled.  
"I wasn't sure about this idea but then I thought we could go to Millennium Park and go ice skating and then eat somewhere after." Jay told you his plan for your date and you loved the idea. You have been in Chicago for few a while now but still had not been able to explore and do some sightseeing.  
"Love your plan! Just have to let you know though...I have never been ice skating before." You told Jay, who looked back at you with a bit of shock but composed himself.  
"No problem. I will teach you how to skate and by the time I'm done with you, you shall be skating like a pro." Jay replied and you couldn't help but laugh.

Later, after you and Jay had arrived at the skating rink, changed into some skating shoes which Jay helped you put on since you had no idea how, you and Jay were finally on the ice. Though currently, you were stuck on the side holding onto the railings since he was still teaching you how to skate. When Jay told you to try to skate over to him, you had managed to do so for a bit until you slipped and fell on your butt. You and Jay were laughing and having a great time. Finally, after some falling on your butt a few times, you finally got the hang of it so Jay talked you into skating with him. He skated backwards while holding both of your hands and skated with him. He didn't let go until he was sure that you wouldn't fall down anymore.  
"Hey, I think I got it." You said, seconds later after Jay let go of your hand.  
"Yeah, Y/N, you're skating!" Jay said to you happily as he skated beside you.  
The two of you skated a bit more until the two of you got hungry and decided to go eat something.  
"So what do you want to eat?" Jay asked you as the two of you changed back into your shoes.  
"Um, do you want pizza? I actually want to try some of your deep dish pizza since I haven't had the chance to try it." You said to him and once more that night, Jay was speechless.  
"You've been in Chicago for a year but have yet to try a deep dish pizza?! Ok, we are going to Giordano's and you are eating some deep dish pizza." Jay said as he pulled you to your feet and pulled you to his side as you both walked in the chilly winter Chicago night.

At Giordano's, Jay ordered for the two of you since you had no idea what was good there, though you did order a glass of lemonade and Jay just looked at you weird because you ordered a cold drink on a cold night. You looked around the place and actually felt some homey vibe to the place. When the pizza was served, you just stared at it and Jay allowed you to admire the beautiful pizza in front of you.  
"Okay, Y/N, this is the best deep dish pizza you shall ever taste in your life!" Jay told you as he served you a slice.  
Jay was about to give you some fork and knife in case you wanted to use some but then you went right ahead and picked up the slice of pizza with one hand while the other supported the end of the pizza, took a bite and placed it back down on your plate. After a few seconds of chewing, you couldn't help but moan.  
"Holy shit, this is good!" You said to Jay who was still watching you eat.  
"I told you it's the best deep dish you will ever eat, Y/N." Jay replied and you agreed.

Jay would watch you eat from time to time. He knew it was kind of weird to watch you while you ate but he couldn't help it. You amazed him. You weren't like the other women he met before and he was definitely happy that he finally asked you out. He loved your smile, your laugh, the sparkle in your eyes when you talk about something you were passionate about, and your personality. He was falling in love with you and this was only your first date together. He couldn't wait for the other dates that the two of you would go on in the future. Jay could even imagine the two of you having a future together, getting married, having children, and growing old together. It was at that moment that he knew that you were it for him.

You were his definitely maybe and he was yours.


End file.
